


Espresso Shot to the Heart

by hwanggeum95



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Barista Jeonghan, Barista Meanie, F/M, ditzy mingyu is ditzy, lots of coffee puns i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-13
Updated: 2016-08-12
Packaged: 2018-08-08 10:59:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7755073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hwanggeum95/pseuds/hwanggeum95
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jeonghan rested his elbows against the coffee powdered countertop, the usual buzzing of the espresso machine rang in his ears as he waited for the pretty girl who frequented his cafe to walk through the door.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Espresso Shot to the Heart

**Author's Note:**

> real cheesy, real fluffy idk lets get soft for a hot second

Jeonghan rested his elbows against the coffee powdered countertop, the usual buzzing of the espresso machine rang in his ears as he took a glance at the clock, it was 1pm. The cafe was as busy as ever with the midday rush of people needing that extra boost of energy to get through the day. It wasn’t anything different, the many men and women beginning to line up in front of the register, both new and regular patrons. But amongst the usual rush of people, there was one person in particular that Jeonghan was hoping to serve the boost of energy to, her. 

Every other day around 1pm, she would stop by the quaint cafe and order herself a latte, regular milk with 2 pumps of simple syrup with a croissant (he wasn’t being creepy, it wasn’t his fault she didn’t like to change up her order) and would never forget to leave a small tip and a smile for the barista who served her that day. She was always so polite and seemed so friendly in the way she would always try to strike up small talk with him as she would wait for her drink to be made by the end of the bar. She has been frequenting the cafe for about 2 months now and he still can’t shake his anticipation to see her. He knew nothing about her yet she somehow managed to rile him up each time she walked through the door. 

So here he was, head resting on his hands as he leaned against the counter, staring at the glass door at the front of the cafe, counting the minutes until he saw that familiar pretty face. “Hyung, it would be great if you could just help me out for like five seconds.” Mingyu grumbled to Jeonghan as he dumped 2 shots of espresso into the paper cup before placing the lid on top. “Large macchiato for Soonyoung?” he placed the drink onto the end of the bar and continued to tend to the piling up number of orders. “Wonwoo go help him” Jeonghan absentmindedly tapped said man on the shoulder as his gaze never left the entrance. “But hyung I have to take the orders. You’re not doing anything.” he tapped several spots on the touch screen in front of him and scribbled onto another cup. “Thank you, Your order will be at the end! Have a nice day!” the fake enthusiasm in his deep voice is nothing new to Jeonghan. “Hyung pleaaase help” Mingyu whined in front of the espresso machine pouring milk into the small tin to be steamed. Jeonghan turned to look at the number of orders on the counter then at Mingyu who was pouting at the espresso machine as he tried to work at two cups at the same time. He sighed to himself, you know it really was rush hour whenever it looked like Mingyu was about to start juggling cups. Just as Jeonghan pushed himself off the counter, there she was standing at the end of the line and Jeonghan couldn’t help the grin that spread across his lips. She was looking beautiful as ever as she was scrolling through her phone patiently waiting for the line to move up. “There’s your girl, now go help Mingyu before he cries into someone’s coffee” Wonwoo nudged Jeonghan as he counted the cash handed to him. 

Jeonghan took place beside Mingyu and began to swiftly work through the large number of cups on the counter earning a whimper of releif from the taller man next to him. A few calls of names later and the orders eventually began to slow down. Mingyu and Jeonghan worked on a drink each, flipping the switches of the espresso machine until Wonwoo called out the order he was waiting for, “One large latte, regular milk, 2 pumps simple syrup and a croissant warmed up”. Mingyu placed the finished drink he was making on the counter before he stepped behind Jeonghan to fetch the croissant. Jeonghan glanced over the metal machine only to be met with a warm gaze and a familiar small smile “hey! how are you doing today?” she voiced out to him on the other side of the machine. He manages to keep his hands steady despite wanting to drop the cup at how cute she is. You got this Jeonghan he thought to himself, let’s get the ball rolling now, hopefully she’ll see it before throwing it out. Jeonghan slyly pulled out the black permanent marker from his apron pocket and began to scribble his number on the white paper cup as he waited for the espresso shots “I’m doing quite good today actually thank you for asking” he replied happily. “I almost thought you weren’t going to show up today” he gave a small laugh and brushed his fingers through his blonde strands behind his ear before turning a knob and steaming the milk. “Yeah, I almost got caught up in something at work but I managed to squeeze myself out of it haha. But nice to know you look forward to seeing me” she rested her chin in her hand as she watched Jeonghan carefully pour the milk into the shape of a heart onto the drink. Oh my god is she flirting with me right now. Stay smooth Yoon Jeonghan he screamed internally at himself at the flirty intonation in her voice. “Maybe I do, I mean it’s always nice to see a beautiful face here every once in awhile” he placed the lid onto the cup and placed it in front of her. Her gaze followed the action until she moved her eyes up to meet Jeonghan’s, amusement visible on her face. “If you ask me, I can’t help but think the same thing” Jeonghan watched as she gave him a quick once over, the amusement quickly changing into what looked like desire. Jeonghan tried to remain calm as he leaned back against the counter. He wasn’t sure if he was going to last if she kept looking at him like that. He adjusted the sleeves of his white shirt around his elbows and crossed his arms across his chest “So what’s your name one large latte with a croissant?” To think that after all this time, he still has yet to place a name on the pretty face. Wonwoo always somehow managed to miss asking her for her name whenever she ordered, whether it was on purpose to torture him or not he had no idea. Wonwoo does shit like that sometimes. She giggled at his joke “Y/N” she was about to say something else before Mingyu placed a small brown paper bag in between them “one warmed croissant!” and with that Jeonghan had to restrain himself from strangling the boy on the spot. “Thank you! Well, have a great day Jeonghan, I’ll see you around” Jeonghan was sure she sent him a wink before picking up the bag and turning towards the exit. 

He watched her leave before slapping Mingyu in the arm “You ass, didn’t you see we were having a moment just now!”. “Ow!! Hyung I didn’t know!” Mingyu rubbed at the slapped spot in his arm with a pout. Leave it to Mingyu to not being able to pick up social cues. Jeonghan proceeded to roll his eyes until his thoughts finally caught up with the situation that just happened. Oh my god she winked at me. Oh my god she called me by my name. Jeonghan could barely contain his excitement and held his face in his hands, completely smitten until he realized that he never told her his name. “Wait she called me Jeonghan..but she never asked for my name though…” he raised one eyebrow and placed a finger on his chin. Mingyu gave him a blank look before grabbing a dish rag to wipe down the counter, “Hyung, you’re wearing a nametag…” Jeonghan mentally facepalmed “Shut up.” From behind them came a pfft sound as Wonwoo swiped a card into the register.


	2. Just a Cup

Jeonghan ran a hand through his locks as he one handedly wiped the countertop down with a dishrag. It was 8pm and the cafe was officially closed, which left the three baristas to clean up the remnants of the busy day. Jeonghan used his time washing the dishes to get lost in his thoughts as Wonwoo and Mingyu hold a dumb contest at who can clean the most tables the fastest. “Come at me bitch! I just cleaned 3 tables under 2 minutes” Mingyu taunted from the window seats. “Yeah and that’s why there’s so many streaks on those tables, do your job right dumbass” Wonwoo nonchalantly called back as he collected several small plates before bringing them to Jeonghan to wash. Jeonghan continued to absently scrub at the plate in his hands before a short vibration came from his back pocket and snapped him back to reality. He dried off his hands before pulling out his phone 

From: Unknown number  
“Pretty slick of you to leave your number on my cup lol” 

Jeonghan’s eyes widened at the text message before he gasped and almost choked on his spit after realizing who the text was from. “OH MY GOD SHE ACTUALLY TEXTED ME. JEONGHAN DON’T FUCK THIS UP” he internally screamed at himself as his fingers hovered over the keyboard, thinking of what to reply. After typing out and deleting different possibilities, he finally manages:

To: Unknown number   
“I try. lol I’m glad you saw it though. I was scared you were going to throw it away by accident and I’d end up having some random person who rummaged through the garbage text me instead lmao” 

Lame was Jeonghan indeed.

From: Unknown number  
“LOL. Well I’m glad that I prevented such a random event then.”

To: Unknown number  
“I am eternally grateful lol. I am also very thankful for your frequent patronage to our cafe by the way. 2 months is definitely a long time for someone to keep coming to our cafe and like I said earlier, it’s always so nice to see a beautiful face.” 

Jeonghan smiled at the phone before a low voice interrupted his thoughts “Hyung if you’re going to be slacking off at least turn off the faucet.” Wonwoo shook his head in disapproval as he swept past Jeonghan’s feet. Jeonghan quickly reached around and shut the faucet off just in time before it started to clog. His phone vibrated in his hand again.

From: Unknown number  
“Well what can I say, you make a mean latte Jeonghan. And you’re not so bad looking yourself ;)” 

He bit his bottom lip trying to conceal the dumb grin on his face at their ongoing conversation. He still couldn’t understand what it was about her that he liked so much, being that they’ve never actually had a real conversation. Whatever it was, it’s kept him here for 2 months and he’s glad to say that it’s finally getting somewhere past “how are you today?” and “have a good day”. He never missed the chance to look out for her arrival into the cafe and always kept up with trying to catch her attention to the point that Mingyu and Wonwoo constantly poked fun at him in the way he fell for this girl. But despite their teasing, they always tried to help him out by letting Jeonghan be her barista whenever the chance came up (God knows they can’t do anything else to help him. He still doesn’t get why he hired them). Jeonghan took a peek at the time and figured it’s time to start moving or else he’d end up stuck here all night. He pocketed his phone again and finished up the rest of the dishes. The two baristas proceeded to put the chairs on top of the tables before they bid Jeonghan good night, not waiting for their slacking boss. Putting away the newly washed dishes and a couple of other things, he finally hung up his apron, gathered his things. He flipped the lights off and decided to take the scenic route home with a new found skip in his step and took his phone out of his pocket. He reread through the flirty texts again before tapping save on the new contact in his phone book: “<3”


	3. Comfy Couches and Big Mugs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Text in italics are Jeonghan's thoughts~

It’s been about 2 weeks since (Y/N) and Jeonghan started to talk and things have been going pretty smooth.  Their conversations consisted of everything under the sun and they wasted no time catching up with the 2 months of constant flirting.  It was pretty safe to say that Jeonghan was happier than ever.  

 

His black marker scribbled against the plastic cup “one small iced mocha latte! Your drink will be down at the bar.  Thank you and have a good one!”  Jeonghan gave a small smile.  As he took the order of the next customer, he feels himself sway a bit due to a nudge at his hip “(Y/N)’s here hyung” Wonwoo points his head at her direction.  Jeonghan takes a quick glance up from the cash register and is met with the image of her sitting by the window in one of the comfy lounge chairs.  She looked absolutely ethereal in the way she sat in the sunlight, the yellow glow surrounded her beautifully and Jeonghan had to will himself to stop smiling like an idiot.  She looked up from her phone and locked eyes with him for a moment before giving him a small wave.  Jeonghan returned the greeting before continuing to tend to the line of customers before him.  “You guys are so gross” Mingyu mumbled from his usual spot in front of the espresso machine.  Jeonghan shot a glare at the barista, only to earn a toothy grin back “Don’t shoot daggers at me when you haven’t even denied it.  Your phone hasn’t left your hand at all these past two weeks and how many times has Wonwoo had to snap you out of your gross little love bubble” he poured milk into the plastic cup before placing the lid “one small iced mocha for Seungkwan!” Jeonghan looked back to the cause of his little “love bubble” only to find her already staring at him.  The look in her eyes had something between want and adoration and he felt a shiver run through him at how strongly she was looking at him, he willed himself to look away.  “The only thing that’s gross around here is you a few minutes ago when you almost sneezed into someone’s coffee.  Now Wonwoo go take table orders, we can handle the counter.”  Mingyu makes a disgruntled sound at the jab and from Wonwoo tapping him on top of the head with his notepad before stepping around the counter on his way to the floor.  

 

The cafe was pretty calm with the passing of the usual morning rush hour so Wonwoo took his time taking orders from the few usual sit down customers.  It wasn’t long until he was in front of Jeonghan’s girl flipping to a new page in his little note pad.  “Hey (Y/N) what can I get for you?”  she looked up at him from her seat on the lounge chair and at that moment Wonwoo understood why Jeonghan was so smitten with this girl.  In the time that he’s been working at the cafe he always did notice her but usually found himself too busy with other things or dealing with Mingyu’s dumb ass.  But being face to face with her in this moment, he felt happy for his boss finally being able to stop beating around the bush and squealing about talking to her secretly to them.  “I think of all people you’d know my order by now Wonwoo.” she giggled, the sarcasm in her voice doesn’t slip by him. “Duh of course, but you never know, maybe you’d want to switch it up one day.  Just thought I’d ask anyway ahaha” he scribbles her usual in his notepad  “I’ll get Jeonghan to fix it up for you, we all know how much you love his lattes over Mingyu’s” he says it loud enough for the two baristas to hear and peeks over his shoulder.  Jeonghan begins to move from his perch at the counter, as he was obviously watching the interaction go down while Mingyu rolls his eyes and mumbles to himself at how underappreciated he is around here.  

 

Jeonghan placed the big mug on the coffee table in front of her knees “one latte for the pretty girl by the window” she lets out a laugh “god you’re so lame sometimes Jeonghan” he plops down next to her on the comfy chair “well according to last night’s text messages, you said you like that about me so you’re funny if you think I’m going to stop” he adjusted the bobby pins in his hair with a smug look on his face.  “I never said I didn’t want you to so,” she playfully stuck her tongue out at him. _Ugh she’s so cute_ he watched as she took a tentative sip of her latte and sucked in a breath at the way she seductively licked the foam off her top lip. _Chill Jeonghan. Stop being a creep_.  She placed the mug down back on it’s saucer “You know, I really like the way you look with a ponytail” Jeonghan combed through his bangs at the sudden compliment “Looks like I won’t be putting my hair down either haha” he loves how casual she is about everything.  Another thing added to the list of why he likes her.  “don’t do that for me ahaha I just love the way you look in general.  I’m not the only beautiful one here.  As much as I love your lattes Jeonghan, that’s not the real reason I keep coming back to this cafe.” she scoots closer to Jeonghan.  He exhales deeply, feeling extremely thrown off by the sudden confession as well.  He wasn’t complaining though.  His heart was ready to burst out of his chest from giddiness and he hoped she couldn’t detect the mini party he was throwing in his brain.  “there you go being all charming again.  Making a guy all flustered, jeez” he fanned himself with his hand for emphasis “you busy during the weekend? Maybe we can finally meet up outside this place? I’m sure I look even better when I’m not wearing my apron, I promise” he raised his chin up haughtily.  “I’m sure you do.  And no, I’m not busy this weekend at all.  Text me the details later, I think you should get back to work now.  It looks like your baristas are about to fight over the last cookie over there” she nodded her head towards the counter where Mingyu and Wonwoo looked to be having a stare down over who gets to eat the cookie for lunch.  Jeonghan rolled his eyes, what was it again that convinced him to hire them?  

 

“Ugh, alright I’ll text you later.  I really can’t deal with them sometimes.  Stay as long as you want and wave if you need anything. I’ll see you around (Y/N).” he moves to get up but is stopped halfway with a tug at his sleeve, he plops back down and is shocked to feel a soft peck to his cheek.  “Yeah, I’ll see you around” she bit her lower lip and Jeonghan feels like he’s going to die.  He smiled widely at her one more time and begrudgingly lifted himself off the couch.  

 

He makes his way back to the counter in time before Wonwoo had the opportunity to slap Mingyu over the head with a plastic spoon.  “God you guys are idiots, just split it in half” he moves between the two to split the cookie down the middle and hands a piece to each of them “there, problem fixed”  the two sent each other a knowing look before leaning in to Jeonghan’s personal space.  “Hyung don’t think we didn’t see you over there, being all smooth and gross” Mingyu giggled with the cookie in his mouth.  “We had to think of some way to get you back over here before you guys started making out in front of everyone” Wonwoo added before taking a bite out of his piece.  “AND we ran out of plates and Wonwoo needs to help me make drinks so we need you to wash them” Mingyu escapes Jeonghan’s grasp by a step and heads back to man the espresso machine.  He’s lucky the cafe is an open space and there’s too many witnesses around.  Wonwoo shakes his head, finishes the rest of his cookie and follows Mingyu.  

  
After quickly washing the dishes, Jeonghan spent the rest of the day at the register, stealing and matching glances with the pretty girl by the window.  He can’t wait for the weekend.  


	4. Music and Chill

Much to Jeonghan’s favor, the weekend has finally come.  He had decided to use his “I’m the boss so I can take day off when I want” card on (Y/N). His mind ran at a thousand miles a minute with last minute adjustments and touch ups as he threw on and off about 5 different jackets, completely conflicted at which one looked better.

 

Through the many conversations they’ve had over the phone and through text, they’d come to realize that they had similar tastes in movies and music and  found themselves talking until the wee hours of the morning.  So it was only natural for him to suggest that they catch a movie after dinner.  But to his surprise, she also suggested that they share their music collection at his place as well after he boasted over his amazing sound system.  He spent the entire week cleaning his apartment so it appeared to be somewhat presentable to the outside world and his flat mates simply sat back and laughed at how “whipped” he was as she was even able to make Jeonghan, one of the laziest guys in the world, clean.  

Jeonghan stepped out into the now somewhat presentable living room with two jackets in his arms “guys help, which looks better, the camo or the denim?” he looked towards his roommates expectantly.  Joshua and Seungcheol looked up from their laptops from their spots on the large couch and shared a look before replying “camo” they both went back to their original positions as Jeonghan threw on the camo jacket and went back to freaking out over which shoes to wear next.  

 

~

The two met up around late afternoon to catch whatever movie they decided would be interesting.  As the movie played, Jeonghan tried his best to come off as the cool and collected guy he usually was (not really) but it was proving to be a challenge as she constantly made secret moves to subtly brush up against him. “ _She sure is frisky.  I guess it would be okay..._ “ he thought to himself as he took a secret side glance at her.  Her gaze remained focused on the screen and naturally he brought the seat divider up to put his arm around her.  He gently rubbed her upper arm to test the waters.  The gesture was strongly welcomed as she breathed out a contented sigh and cuddled up comfortably against his side.  They continued the rest of the movie like that and Jeonghan couldn’t find it within himself to focus on the movie over the pattern of their breaths in unison.   

~

Dinner went by smoothly as they ate at one of the places she suggested Jeonghan to try.  She was quite the foodie and was pretty savvy in the many restaurants and cafes in the area, as he came to learn as she mentioned several different places she’s tried and read up on while they walked around the city.

 

They decided to walk off the load of food they shared (she insisted that they tried everything that caught their eye) to his house where they would spend the rest of the date chilling out and listening to music.   It was like a cheesy drama in the way they walked down the bustling city streets, trying to avoid bumping into the other people walking to their destinations. Jeonghan kept a protective arm around her as they chatted and he swore he saw her smirk every time he pulled her just a little closer to prevent collisions as they moved through the crowds.  

 

~

Jeonghan’s fingers trembled as they fiddled with the keys to his apartment.  After much mental encouragement, he managed to unlock the door and ushered his date inside.  They toed their shoes off and she gave the place a once over “Wow are you sure three guys live here? It’s way nicer than you made it out to be” she padded to the living room with light steps and dumped herself onto the soft couch.  “Trust me, it’s only looking like this due to a huge effort on my part.  So where should we start?” he sank down into the couch next to her “Why don’t you show me what’s on your playlist first? Then we’ll see if you’re worthy of my time” she flipped her hair over her shoulder haughtily.   _How cute_.  As if on cue, Jeonghan got up to plug in his phone and started their music session.  

 

Three songs in, and she’s straddling Jeonghan’s hips giving him the lap dance of his life.  He’s not sure how they got to this position, but its happening and Jeonghan is freaking the fuck out.   _Shit, shit, shit, shit_ is all he can say in his head as she sways her body in time with the music on top of his own.  His hands, rested on her hips, moved along with her movements and it was all going down to his cock.  She wrapped her arms around his neck as she slowly brought her face closer to his, her lips hovered just above his own, “I like this song way more than I should right now” he breathed on her lips.  “So do I” his gaze followed the movement of her lips, the anticipation and tension between the two flowed in the room.  Jeonghan’s hands traveled up from her hips and into her hair, he tilted his head and finally moved to close the gap between them until

 

the door suddenly swung open.

 

“OH SHIT. WOW SORRY, UM YEA- WE’LL COME BACK LATER” Seungcheol’s eyes nearly popped out of his head as he quickly took in the sight of his roommate and his date and struggled to reach for the doorknob, Joshua right on his heels “Wait what’s going o- OH OKAY.” Joshua quickly turned his heels back towards where he came from, pulling Seungcheol’s sweater from behind along with him before the door closed with a slam.   _Well that was fucking awkward. Goddamn it right when things were getting somewhere_.  Jeonghan ran a hand through his hair, not sure about what to do with the situation now.  The two sat in silence as the playlist when on in the background until she slowly began to laugh “Well that was awkward” she managed between laughs “I guess that’s my cue to leave” she lifted herself off of Jeonghan’s lap and adjusted herself before plopping back down next to him.  “You don’t have to! They did say they were going to come back later anyway. Plus-” he wrapped an arm around her middle “it was getting to the good part” he bit his bottom lip.  She laughed again, causing Jeonghan to back up and stare at her with a confused look “No, it’s good that they interrupted us.  Its getting pretty late and I really wouldn’t want us to move so fast on our first date anyway.  And even better, it gives me another reason to come back here...so we can eventually finish where we left off” she eyed the half hard bulge in Jeonghan’s black jeans “Also, I’m about 95% sure that your roommates are outside in that hallway listening in on us.  As much as I’d like to give a show, maybe not tonight” she winked at him and got up from her place on the couch to begin putting on her shoes.  Jeonghan adjusted himself before following her to the door, much to his distaste. _I’m going to kill those two later_.  

  
Standing in front of the doorway, he wrapped his arms around her waist and brought her close, “so I guess I’ll see you around?” she looked at him with adoration in her eyes and brought her hand up to tuck a piece of his hair behind his ear, “but of course.  I had an amazing time tonight Jeonghan, I truly enjoyed your playlist.  I’ll text you” she brought herself up on her tiptoes and pressed her lips lightly on top of his.  Jeonghan wasn’t sure if the kiss lasted 1 minute or 10 but either way, he nearly forgot how to breathe.  “Well that was nice…” he smiled at her, not once letting her go.  She giggled before wriggling out of his grip and reaching for the door “goodnight Jeonghan”.  She swung the door open to find Joshua and Seungcheol sitting on the ground of the hallway “goodnight guys” she gave them a quick wave before making her way towards the elevator.  Livid, Jeonghan dragged his roommates into the apartment where he proceeded to chase them around the living room and plan where to dump their bodies.   


	5. I Like You a Latte

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Italics are Jeonghan's internal woes

Monday morning and Jeonghan is back at his post on register, tapping away at the touch screen, counting cash and swiping cards.  Nothing short of the usual mornings at the cafe.  As he takes orders, his eyes never miss the chance to glance up every once in awhile at the end of the line, hoping to see his “kinda but not really girlfriend” as he likes to call her.  

 

It’s been an entire week since that incident at his place and he’s upset with himself.  After the whole ideal, he made sure to apologize to her about his ass roommates and much to his surprise she didn’t even think twice about it.  In fact, what she was concerned about was the fact that the date escalated so quickly.  

 

From: <3

“Lol I’m not mad at all Jeonghan!  But I do want to say that I think we should slow down a bit if we do have a date again though.  I don’t regret anything that happened that night (at all) but I’d like to get to know you more before we start getting serious.”

 

After reading her text that night he felt like a complete dumbass, he knew that was her way of saying “are we dating for real or nah” and he couldn’t believe that he was so slow.  Jeonghan had no apprehension in admitting that he liked her, a lot, and he’s sure that she feels the same way.   _What the fuck am I waiting for?_ he thought to himself as he scribbled on a plastic cup, accidentally marking his hand.  

 

…

 

A few hours have passed by and the cafe has notably slowed down with the passing of the morning rush.  Jeonghan rested an elbow on the counter, the usual buzzing of the espresso machine buzzing in his ears as he brainstormed on how he should properly confess to Y/N.  His fingers tapped the countertop as dozens of ideas came and went through his mind.  “Hyung what are you so caught up about? You’re so quiet it’s scaring me.” Wonwoo casually combed his fingers through the back of Jeonghan’s hair, bringing him into focus.  “I’m thinking of finally asking Y/N to be my girlfriend.  I just don’t know how I should do it.  All I know is that I gotta do it soon.”  Jeonghan heaved a sigh as he crossed his arms and rested back against the edge of the counter.  Wonwoo pursed his lips “well how did you ask her on a date in the first place?”  Mingyu put a croissant into the oven next to where Wonwoo was standing.  “He wrote his number on her cup before handing it to her.  Pretty smooth in my opinion and it obviously worked.” Mingyu pulled the oven door right before the timer reached 0:00 and put the warm croissant on a small plate before placing it at the end of the bar “Warm croissant for Junhui!”.  “Hyung why don’t you confess to her like that again?  I mean it worked the first time, I’m sure it’ll work again.  And who knows, she’ll probably think it’s cute or something.  Write some super cheesy message on it like “I like you a latte. Be my girlfriend”.” The three baristas bursted out in laughter at Wonwoo’s stupid joke, causing the heads of some customers to turn towards the bar.  Jeonghan wiped a fake tear away from his eye before he took out his marker and began to scribble on a cup.  

 

    Jeonghan took a glance at the clock from his new position behind the espresso machine.  He ruffled his hair as he waited for the espresso to drip into the shot glasses.  “Hey Y/N! the usual?”  Mingyu stiffly and awkwardly asked from behind the register.  That was Jeonghan’s (really obvious) cue.  Jeonghan’s eyes followed her movement towards the end of the bar over the buzzing machine.  “Hey you! You’re looking mighty fine today” she flirtatiously called out to the long haired barista.  Jeonghan laughed out loud at her bluntness. “I’m doing quite fine actually, even better now that you’re here.” he shot her a wink as he poured the milk.  He thinks he heard a gagging sound coming from the two workers behind him.  He made sure to place the paper sleeve over his message on her cup before placing the lid.  “Enjoy the rest of your day beautiful, I’ll talk to you later.”  She smiled that smile he loved so much and took her drink “Later, beautiful” she laughed at her own joke and walked towards the exit.   _Okay. Hopefully she’ll see it before throwing it out.  If she doesn’t, then you need to grow a pair and just tell her Jeonghan_.  He watched her leave the cafe before tending to the rest of the drinks queued on the counter.  

 

...

 

A couple of minutes later, and Jeonghan felt a tap on his shoulder.  He looked up to see Mingyu nodding his head at the end of the bar.  Jeonghan turned his head to that direction to see Y/N beckoning him over to her.  He put down the pitcher he was holding and stood in front of her.  She reached over the counter at the collar of his white shirt and pulled him down to her level before landing a kiss on his lips.  Completely taken aback, Jeonghan almost forgot to breathe once she let him go.  “Smooth as usual Yoon Jeonghan” she giggled “of course I’ll be your girlfriend”.   _Oh my God_.  Jeonghan couldn’t hold back the huge grin across his face at her words and she pulled him down for another kiss.  “Okay, I really need to go now.  But I’ll talk to you later, boyfriend.” She straightened up his shirt before making her way back out the door, making sure to flash him one more of those smiles.  Jeonghan was stuck in place, still awestruck at what had just happened.  He stared at the door as the wheels in his head turned over and over again trying to process that she was now his girlfriend.  From behind him, Mingyu and Wonwoo clapped their hands softly, feeling truly happy for their hyung.  “Congrats Jeonghan hyung. We’re so happy for you!” Mingyu clapped a hand on Jeonghan’s shoulder.  Jeonghan willed himself to breathe and reluctantly went back to the espresso machine, he couldn’t help the smile across his face as he made drinks for the rest of the day


	6. Latte with Extra Cream (Prologue)

Things have been going great for the barista lately. His business is stable as ever, his relationship has been going strong and plus his hair is looking good as hell today (he dyed his hair due to Y/N’s constant nagging about him trying a new look. He’s now a redhead). But more importantly, his relationship has greatly added to his amazing mood. It’s been about a month since he finally confessed to her and everything has been going smoothly. They’ve spent a copious amount of time together in and outside the cafe and they were pretty much inseparable. There were even days where Jeonghan would bring surprise deliveries to her office just to see her for a bit, which would often lead to secret make out sessions as a great tip. She also often spent most of her free time at the cafe, simply watching her man work as she would sip on her usual latte. To be straightforward, Jeonghan couldn’t ask for more. 

 

Jeonghan held the door to his apartment open for his girlfriend. The place was pretty much her third home (like Jeonghan, the cafe was second) and she made herself comfortable as she placed her shoes to the side, hung her jacket on her spot on the coat rack and made her way to the kitchen bar stool, Jeonghan not too far behind her. On most days they’d come back to his place to relax after a hectic day at the cafe and today was just one of those days. The two sat in the quaint kitchenette as she eyed the smaller espresso machine on the counter and the line of quirky mugs that hung above it, “I’m curious, what’s your favorite drink Mr. Barista? I don’t think you’ve ever mentioned it.” she tilted her head to the side with a flirtatious look. “My favorite drink? It’s nothing really, just a Spanish latte with just a drizzle of chocolate.” Jeonghan tightened his ponytail with a small smile on his lips. “Nothing really? Yeah, okay. What’s a Spanish latte?” she rolled her eyes at her smart ass boyfriend. He laughed out loud before pushing himself off of the barstool next to her “It’s basically a regular latte with steamed half regular milk and half sweetened condensed milk. Give me a sec, I’ll make it for you to try.” he made his way around the island to begin his work at the small espresso machine. She watched in awe at how Jeonghan flit about the kitchen for his ingredients, the way his hands swiftly handled the espresso machine, not a single step missed or stuttered. This view was nothing new to her yet she felt drawn to how natural it all was for him. 

When she first visited the cafe almost a year ago, she was immediately attracted to Jeonghan like a moth to a flame. Everything about him was perfect yet imperfect at the same time. She loved the way he seemed so cool and nonchalant yet never failed to let his lame and snarky personality slip through whenever she had a chance to witness it. She could never resist stopping by the cafe just to get a glimpse of him, whether he was at the register or serving her drink and she especially couldn’t help trying to talk him up whenever she could. She also never failed to catch whenever he would steal glances at her from afar or whenever she came through the door. Therefore, she had no other choice but to keep on visiting the cafe. Plus, his lattes were killer. 

Jeonghan placed a mug on the counter, “one Spanish latte, specially made for you”. She reached to take a sip of the drink in front of her only to be stopped halfway by Jeonghan taking a swig from the mug before she could reach it. “I thought that was for-” her words were cut off by Jeonghan slipping his fingers to the back of her neck and bringing her mouth to his. He grabbed her chin, slightly parting her lips and she felt the warm liquid pass into her mouth. The bittersweet taste coated her tastebuds and Jeonghan pulled away, wiping off the liquid that slipped down her chin before licking it off his finger. “How is it?” he wore a smug look on his beautiful face. The atmosphere in the room quickly changed as she realized what he was up to and two can play at that game. “I’m not too sure, I think I need another taste” she quirked an eyebrow as she leaned in closer to him. Jeonghan took another swig of the latte and proceeded to kiss her, pushing more of the liquid into her mouth. The kiss escalated quickly as their lips began to move against each other with more need. Their tongues tangled, letting her indulge on the sweetness of the latte stuck on Jeonghan’s tongue. Jeonghan’s arms wrapped around her middle, bringing her off the bar stool and onto the island countertop. She wrapped her legs around his waist and ran her hands into his hair and pulled, the action earned her a groan. His mouth travelled to her neck and he made sure to suck a mark into her skin. He panted against her lips, as his broad hand palmed her ass “As good as the coffee is, I think there’s another taste I’d really enjoy right now”. He swiftly unbuttoned her pants and she willingly lifted up her hips, helping him peel them off. She arched against him from the words and kissed along the shell of his ear “but what if you’re roommates come back? Are you sure you want to do this here?” his hand slipped between their bodies, his thumb pressed against her clit through her panties “I don’t care, let them watch” she gasped into his ear as his thumb moved in a circular motion. He pushed down on her shoulders, her back to the cool granite. 

She eagerly arched into his touch when his hand slipped up her shirt and under her bra. He teased her left nipple to a hard bud with careful fingertips and her eyes fluttered shut. He hooked his thumb under the hem of her panties and pulled them off, having him face first with her heat. She waited in anticipation for his next move until she heard the mug clink with the counter, she opened her eyes and watched as he swallowed the drink and immediately dove in between her legs. A moan escaped her lips as his warmed tongue mapped out patterns into her folds. Hot and wet, his lips sealed tight over her clit and she couldn’t control how her hips bucked into his mouth, his hands held her up to him as he started devouring her. Everything was wet heat and he was fucking her with his tongue, the building heat in her belly was tense to the point of snapping, but he didn’t let her. He drank everything that came from her and made sure to watch her face contort in pure pleasure. She felt two fingers thrust into her, joining his relentless tongue and she felt like she was on fire. She couldn’t help but think how good he was to her, always knowing what she needed most. Her fingers entangled into his hair and she pulled, hard, accidently releasing the strands out of the ponytail. Much to her dismay, Jeonghan released her from his mouth and he licked whatever juices were off his lips “Oh, my hair’s loose, you mind tying it back for me babe? My hands are a bit busy” he smirked at her, not once stopping his fingers from thrusting slowly into her. She groaned at how snarky he was and she loved it. She brought herself up from the counter, chest pressed up against Jeonghan’s. She worked to untangle the scrunchie from his hair only to be interrupted as his free hand traveled to the middle of her back, bringing her breast to his face for him to suckle on her hardened nipple. His fingers danced up and down the arch of her back forming goosebumps on her skin. “You’re so good baby ugh” she moaned into the air as she finally managed to tie his hair back into a proper ponytail. She shuddered under his touches as he groaned into her skin “and it’s all for you”. 

He held a grip onto her waist and she instinctively wrapped her legs around him as he lifted her off the countertop and back down onto the ground. Her legs felt like jello with how he was pleasing her so she turned to face and bend over the island, offering herself up to Jeonghan. He took a step back to admire the view she was putting on for him as she teased him by keeping her legs slightly closed “so beautiful…” he stepped back into place behind her and finally released himself from the tight grip of his jeans. She smirked back at Jeonghan over her shoulder before pushing herself back onto Jeonghan’s length. The pleasure shocked through their bodies like electricity, causing both of them to groan deeply into each other’s mouths as Jeonghan pushed the rest of the way in, settling deep into her heat. His thrusts started slow at first, letting them revel in the ecstasy flowing between them. But it wasn’t long before control was lost and their movements became erratic. Only the need for the other person’s release on their minds. The coffee almost forgotten, Jeonghan picked the mug up and poured a bit of the lukewarm liquid onto her back, letting it run down her skin only for him to lick it back up. She moaned even louder at the action and it spurred him on to pick up his pace, bringing him closer to his release,cock twitching inside her. Aware of how close he was, she tightened her grip around him and slammed back against him, the room spun at how it caused him to hit that spot in her that had her panting hard, face laid into the countertop, just taking his dick. Jeonghan’s grip on her hips tightened and he couldn’t hold it anymore, the pleasure flowing through every vein in his body. Without warning, he exploded and coated her walls with one last thrust. Not leaving her hanging, his fingers helped her find her own orgasm and she was a mess, shuddering against his fingers as he had to hold her up, her body too weak, for her to finish.


End file.
